Isogai pake pomade
by NastitiRandany
Summary: 'Siapa tuh anak baru ganteng banget yak'/'Yang kalian bicarakan itu Isogai'/'NAAANNNIII'/'Aku tidak Gay'/'cowok gay ganteng pake pomade buang ke laut aja,'/'kok hidungku berdarah'/'hajar aja!/'asano-sama'/sedikit unsur AsaIso/untuk kesenangan
''Siapa tuh anak ganteng banget yak,,''Salah seorang siswi berjingkrak ria seraya memandang keluar saja Namanya Kaede

''Ganteng?mana?mana?''Kalo udah urusan Cowok ganteng Gadis pirang ini yang paling hebohnya.

''Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Kokkoi-naaaaaa,''Jerit si Pirang yang membuat hampir semua gadis di kelas 3E ikut menengok ke jendela.

''Mana?Mana cowok gantengnya Nakamura-san,''Teriak para siswi.

''Itu yang berjalan ke arah Sini gedung kita,''

''Wah jangan-jangan dia anak baru,''Hinano memegang pipinya yang bersemu.

''Dikelas kita?''Si Queen mbak kanzaki ikut menimpali dan dijawab anggukan Rio.

''KYAAAAAAA''

''Wah Aku juga ingin mencoba mendekatinya,''Kata Si Nerd imut Watados.

Krik krik krik

Hening sekejap.

''JAANGAAAANNNN,''Teriak semua siswi.

Manami memiringkan kepalanya''Kenapa?''

Rio menghela nafas ''Kau itu sudah Milik seorang Jelmaan iblis barambut merah..''Semua siswi menatap seorang Siswa yang asyik menyodori Nagisa dengan Lipan oh jangan lupakan Tanduk iblis dikepalanya.

''...dan jika ia tau gadisnya menyukai Pemuda lain maka..''

Semua siswi bungkam membayangkan Karma Dengan wajah setanya memukuli si Murid baru berwajah ganteng dengan Sadisnya

''Oh aku mengerti ,''Manami yang tak ingin ambil pusing hanya mengalah saja.

''Jadi...''Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

''Sekarang si ganteng itu punya siapa?''Lanjutnya.

''PUNYAAAAAKUUUUUU''Teriak semua siswi Kecuali Ritsu Dan Manami.

Maehara yang kebetulan lewat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Kenapa Maehara-kun?''Tanya Megu datar.

''Yang kalian Bicarakanitu ISOGAI,''Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

''Nani?bukan kok itu loh Si ganteng murid bar-''

''Iya itu Isogai!''

''Huh?''Para siswi masih belum konek

''Isogai itu pake Pomade ya jelas lah Penampilan nya berubah gituuu,''Maehara mencak-mencak tak karuan.

''NAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?''

.

.

.

ANKYOU MILIK YUUSEI MATSUI SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM CHARA.

ISOGAI PAKE POMADE MILIK SAYA.

WARNING :OOC AKUT,abal-abal eyd cacat,DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK KESENANGAN BELAKA.

ENJOY IT

.

.

.

''Nurufufufufu Baiklah normalnya jika tugas ini dituntaskan dengan waktu 5 menit maka kita akan punya waktu membahasnya sebelum jam makan siang,''Guru Gurita tersebut duduk dengan tenang dikursi nya seraya menatap wajah muridnya satu per satu.

''Huh murid perempuan kenapa pada loyo gitu ya''Gumamnya.

Manik nya pun bergulir menatap siswa dibangku barisan paling depan.

''Nani? Isogai-kun?''

''Etto iya Sensei?''Isogai mengangkat tangannya ragu.

''Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu,''Tanya Koro-sensei.

Terdengar helaan nafas para murid perempuan.

''Saya pakai Pomade Sensei,''Ujarnya sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang mirip Character Gaara versi Kini di fandom sebelah.

''Apa itu Pomade?''Tanya Koro-sensei Watados.

''Minyak Rambut, Sensei''Jawab Nagisa dengan tampang sweetdrop.

''Ohh,''

''Tunggu,kau beli Pomade?''Maehara bertanya dengan nada selidik.

Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat sahabatnya satu ini.

Isogai tidak mungkin membuang percuma uang kerja sambilanya demi penampilan.

Cutt

Setetes keringat mengalir di dahi Isogai.

''Pasti bukan Punyamu kan?''Tanya Maehara yang udah kaya pak polisi introgasi.

''Tapi aku tidak mencu-''

''Bukan! aku tidak menuduhmu mencuri,''Maehara bersedekap dada dan sejak kapan ia membawa peralatan detectiv Conan!

''Tapi..''Maehara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

''Jangan-jangan itu punya Kekasihmu,iyakan?''Ujar Karma seenak Jidat.

Isogai melotot ke arah Karma yang menampilkan senyum iblisnya.

''Aku tidak Gay,'' Teriak Isogai.

''Yang bilang kau Gay siapa?''

''Hehe..''

''Jangan-jangan itu punya Saudara jauh Isogai,''Murid-murid mulai beragument

''Ya enggak mungkinlah Terasaka,Punya bapaknya dulu kali,''Yoshida Berbisik ke telinga Muramatsu.

''Atau itu Minyak bekas goreng jelantah?''

''Kau mencoba ngelawak ya Okajima?''

''Ah pasti punya-''

''ITU PUNYA ASANO-SAMA,''Teriak Isogai paling nyaring.

''...''

''..''

''...''

''...''

''Tuh kan apa aku bilang itu punya pacarnya,''Ujar Karma.

''Pacarmu ...''Kimura meneguk ludah.

''Laki toh..''Sambung Takabayashi seraya merapikan letak kacamata dan lihatlah cahaya yang memantul dilensa kacamatanya.

''Aku tidak Gay,''Isogai menjerit(2).

''Yang bilang kau Gay siapa?''

''Aku kali ini tidak kan nyengir lagi...''Isogai merapikan tatanan Rambutnya.

Terdengar kembali helaan nafas murid perempuan.

''..jelas-jelas kalian berkata Pacarku itu laki,''Sambungnya dengan nafas tersengal.

''Ohhh Isogai ngaku...''

''ENGGAAAAAKKKKK,''

''Minna-san jangan menuduh orang sembarangan,''Wah Koro-sensei bijak.

''Nah Nak Isogai-kun,Sekarang ceritakan mengapa kamu memakai pomade milik Asano-Sama,''

''Aku m-malu Sensei,''Ujar Isogai dengan wajah semerah kepiting Rebus.

''Ano Isogai-kun ada Hawa hitam-hitam mengerikan dibalik punggungmu,''Ujar yang merasakan nyawa nya berasa diujung tanduk pun berbalik.

''Naniiiiiiii?' Tanduk Karma kok dipake Semua Perempuan,''Isogai memegang kepalanya frustasi.

''CERITAKAN BAKAAAAA,''Rio dengan wajah murka berteriak membuat Nagisa disebelahnya merinding ketakutan.

''Kau sudah membuat kami patah hati,''Ujar Kaede sambil mengangkat Spanduk.

''Cowok Gay Ganteng pake pomade buang ke laut aja,''Gumam Maehara Sweetdrop membaca tulisan di spanduk tersebut.

''Baiklah Akan kuceritakan...''

Hening seketika Tanduk-tanduk yang berada dikepala Murid-murid perempuan pun Hilang entah Kemana.

Isogai menghela nafas sebelum memulai bercerita.

Flashback...

''Nah Yuuma-kun Sebagai Hari pertama kau bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih disini kau harus membersihkan Kamarku setiap sebelum Fajar,''Asano Senior merapikan tatanan Rambutnya yang memerhatikanya tanpa kedip.

''Kau mengerti yuuma-kun?''

''...''

''Yuuma-kun?'

''...''

''Pucuk Ikemen?''

''AH haiik Saya akan melaksanakan perintah anda Asano-sama,''

.

.

Dan dipagi hari itu saat Tuan Asano pergi untuk menjalankan Ritual awet muda nya(?) Isogai pun mamasuki kamar Tuan Asano untuk membersihkan Kamarnya.

''Kotor sekali ya Kamarnya..''Gumam Isogai.

''Masa ada tempat pembakaran sampah dikamarnya,''Ujarnya Watados -_-

Padahal yang dimaksud Ikemen-kun adalah TUNGKU API/PENGHANGAT RUANGAN.

Isogai pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

''Wee apa ini?''Isogai menyentuh benda Bundar tersebut.

''Apa ini Snack Permen Orang kaya?''Isogai mengendus Baunya.

''Ugh..''Isogai mengibaskan tanganya kedepan wajah''..Baunya sama Kaya bau Rambut Sakakibara...''

Semakin penasaran Isogai pun membaca tulisan di Benda tersebu.

''Pomade Rambut Om ganteng,,,''Gumamnya.

''Kalau kau mau Ambil saja..''

Isogai tersentak lantas menengok kesamping dan menemukan Sang majikan yang memakai handuk sebatas pinggang.

''Ah Gomenasai saya hanya bermaksud-''

''Tidak apa-apa Yuuma-kun..''Asano membelai pucuk Isogai.

''...Sesekali ubahlah rambutmu menjadi sama seperti ku...''

''..Siapa tau kita bisa menjadi Couple Klimis Man,''

''Apa itu Klimis?''

Asano mengerjab lalu tersenyum.

''Tak papa,Ambil dan pakailah,''

End Flasback..

''Jadi ya begitu..''Isogai mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

Ia memandangi satu per satu wajah Poker Dan Nosebleed teman-temanya.

''Kok Hidungku Berdarah ya?''

''Itu mimisan FUWA!''

''Uryeeee Tidak ada adegan yang lebih hot apa?''

Pletakk

''DASAR MESUUMM''Hazama yang merasa pendengaranya di Nodai(?) memukuli Okajima dengan buku Novel kesukaanya.

''Jadi rambut kece badai Om kepala sekolah Karena Pomade toh,''Karma menggosok dagunya,tiba-tiba ia teringat Rivalnya

'Apa Anaknya juga pake?'Batin Karma.

''Anaknya siapa?''Tanya Koro-sensei yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah Karma.

.

.

''Baiklah Minna-san karena Tatanan Rambut ini malah membuat kekacauan maka,,,,'''Isogai menghela nafas.''Aku tidak akan memakainya lagi''huekkss selamat tinggal rambut klimis.

''Uryaaaaaaaaaa,''

'Hah Pucuk Ikemen itu akhirnya kembali lagi..'Batin Maehara dengan rona pink di kedua pipinya.

''Pucuk nya siapa Maehara-kun?''Tanya Koro-sensei yang tiba-tiba berada disebelah Maehara.

.

.

''Baiklah Kita lanjutkan lagi Pelajaranya Minna,''Sensei kuning tersebut menghentikan debat abal yang terjadi dan kembali menjelaskan Materi penjelasan.

''Psssshhhttt''

''...''

''Isogai?''

''...''

''Isogaiiiii Yumaaaa"' Yang ini agak sedikit nyaring,

''...''Ni anak kuping nya kesumpel apa yak

''Cowok ganteng Gay pake Pomade,''

Isogai Langsung menyisiri arah bangku belakang.

''Itu Okajima yang manggil,''Ujar Koki

''Ada apa Okajima?''

''Boleh aku minta Pomade nya?Aku ingin memakainya juga biar Ganteng KAYA KAMU!'' Okajima berkata dengan yang nyaringnya.

Whussssss

Angin merespon Perkataan Okajima,

''Minna-san Hajar aja orang yang enggak pernah ngaca ini''Teriak Rio mengomandani Para murid Perempuan.

''WOKEEEE''

BUGBAG BINTANG-BINTANG BUG BUG DAG PRANGGG CKITTTTT TIN TIN(?)

''Author lebay banget ya masa suara pukulanya ada kaya suara di lampu merah,''Sugiino Berbisik ke telinga Sugaya.

''Memangnya Lampu merah punya suara?''Ujar Sugaya Watados ,emang bener sih.

''Nyesel cerita sama kamu,''

''Oh iya Dimana ya Koro-sensei?''Tanya Itona yang sepertinya paling waras.

Gedebugdag-

Perkelahian mengkroyok Okajima tadi terhenti semua menatap datar pada sosok kuning yang menempel pada pojok atas kelas.

''Ingat anak-anak mulai besok tidak ada lagi yang menyebut kata 'POMADE' mengerti?''

''Bahkan memakainya,''Sambung Ritsu.

''Dan karena kalian hari ini membuat kekacauan dan membuang percuma jam pelajaran..''Koro-sensei menggantungkan murid menahan Nafas.

''Kalian juga harus memakai Pomade itu keRambut kalian..''

''...''

''...''

Murid-murid saling menatap kemudian ...

''BUNUHHHHHHHH AJAAAAAAAAA,,''Dan semua Murid Assasint tersebut mengejar Sensei-target-mereka dengan Senjata Anti-sensei milik mereka.

''NURUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU AYO BUNUHLAH BILA BISA,''

Dan ujung-ujungnya tetap jadi acara Bunuh-bunuhan.

Owari

Omake

''Oh ternyata Rambut Kece Badainya Tuan Asano gara-gara Pomade toh,''Laki-laki yang berdiri dibalik pintu kelas 3e itu Mengambil sesuau di saku jas nya dengan Gaya bak mafia.

Author dan para Readers pun penasaran apakah yang diambil si Muka datar ini dari Saku nya

Tangan kekar itu mulai memegang benda tersebut.

Lalu mengeluarkanya perlahan

Perlahan

Ada kilauan di benda itu..

Dan ternyata...

Cermin-_-

Ia mengarahkan pada wajhnya yang kemudian naik ke rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana.

''Mungkin kau Harus pakai Pomade biar Ganteng dan awet Muda kaya Asano,Karasuma-kun,''Ujarnya pada pantulanya sendiri..

Nah lo?

Fin

Gaje ya ? hehe maaf ya kalo bikin kesel

Reviewnya Minna-san ...

kalo respon nya bagus entar ane bikin sequel


End file.
